


Opera!Stuck

by anxiousdreams



Category: Homestuck, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU, Multi, Phantom of the Opera!Stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdreams/pseuds/anxiousdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom of the Opera/Homestuck crossover. A planet of 2 continents, one of trolls and one of humans. Jade Harley becomes an exchange Ballerina at the Alternian Opera House, and runs into her childhood friend Eridan Ampora. However the Opera Ghost, Karkat Vantas, has other plans for her as his love for her leads to an obsession!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera!Stuck

A young Jade sat on the beach, naked toes curled up in the sand as tears streamed down her face, staining her skirt. Her head rested on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs and clutched at the fabric surrounding them. She stared, eyes full of saltwater and sorrow, out to the sea. Sobs often escaped her, coming and going like the tides which occasionally reached her toes. The girl dug them into the wet sand, and let out a long cry.

As if her cry was a sort of summons, a splashing could be heard in the water, steadily coming closer. A young troll boy, no older than 5 sweeps, walked out of the water and onto the beach. It was easy for Jade to tell who he was, with his jagged horns, facial fins and bright purple swatch of hair. Eridan approached her calmly and sat down beside her, motioning to put an arm around her. When she didn't protest, his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"So it finally happened... I'm so sorry Jade." The troll turned his face towards her and motioned to kiss her cheek but she turned away. He frowned and rested his head on her shoulder instead.

"Y-yeah...the illness took him this morning..." Jade was choking on her tears too much to say much else.

"I wwish you didn't havve to go through this. If seahorsedad died I'd... I'd... Is there anythin' I can do?" He stopped him self to avoid saying something completely stupid.

"No, Eridan. There isn't. G-grandpa's going to pick me up c-come sunrise today. I don't kn-now where I'll be going. If I-I'll be with him or...or..." She couldn't finish the sentence as she was hit by a wall of sobbing.

"I promise I'll f-find you Jade." Eridan could feel purple tears welling up in his eyes as he sniffled a little bit. Jade let go of her skirt and wrapped her arms around her friend, and he did the same, the two embracing each other and crying together in the darkness. They cried louder and louder as they could feel their time together slipping away.

As the sun rose behind the waves, Jade sobs were interupted by a squeak. "E-eri..."

Eridan took a deep shaky breath and shuddered in the exhale. "I knoww..." He reluctantly let go of Jade and stood up, reaching a hand out to her to help her up as well. She declined.

"Jade, please." He begged. She took his hand and the troll lifted her, her small human body feeling like lifeless dead weight from her sadness. Eridan ran some fingers through Jade's black hair. "I promise I'm going to find you Jade. And then wwe can still play together like alwways! Okay?" He smiled down at her and she looked up into his yellow eyes that were still full of purple tears. She was too choked up to give a verbal answer but nodded slowly.

Eridan looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter out and he had to go. He kissed Jade's forehead before dashing off to the sea and diving in.

His head popped out of the water. "I promise I'll find you!"

"I... I t-trust you!" She called out, waving at him before he disappeared into the sea.

Without him there, Jade collapsed into the sand, crying even harder then they had been together. She punched the sand, and grabbed little wet clumps of it to whip into the water. Her father was dead. She was going to be taken away from her home and her only friend. She... She may never see him again. This just wasn't fair at all.

Soft footsteps appeared behind her and she turned to see her grandfather looming over her. "How did I know I would find you here. Still, you're only ten. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I wasn't a-alone. Eridan was here..." she sniffled.

"Ah, the troll boy you told your father about? Well. I don't see him here now, and you shouldn't be alone. C'mon, we have to go get ready for the funeral." He reached his hand out to her.

Jade remembered Eridan's grey hand reaching out to her earlier and let out a few more sobs before grabbing her grandpa's hand. She stood up, barely able to support herself and leaning greatly on her relative's hand to help her. As they walked away from the water for the last time, she turned around, and could have sworn she saw Eridan waving back at her one last time. She truly didn't believe she would ever see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Phantom of the Opera!Stuck. Lord forgive me for I have sinned. This is just a prologue chapter but meh I wanted to get something posted so I commit myself to it. Pardon my atrocious writing style. Enjoy. Also, for those wondering, or who don't know much about phantom of the opera or whatever, this is like a flashback scene thing. Just go with it.


End file.
